Cynder's and Flarena's Adventure
by Maria65
Summary: Cynder and Flarena meet an enemy of the past, but exactly is this dragon planning? But he's not really a dragon? How does he know Cynder and Flarena, how does he know their pasts? Cynder and Flarena are about to go on an adventure that will change their lives. Rated T because of violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

Flarena gasped as three slashes hit her snout, and she looked upward into the face of a pissed off Carrol. What had she done to get him so mad? She was talking with Spyro, Flame, and Blaze, and after they left Carrol came over, toke her to their room, and hit her! She didn't understand why. This was the first time he's hit her in about 2 month's.

"Stop flirting with other male's Flarena!" Carrol shouted at her.

She glared at him, she wasn't flirting with Spyro, Flame or Blaze. She was joking, talking and having a good time, but Carrol apparently thought different.

"Carrol, please stop this. I wasn't flirting with them. I was joking, talking and having a good time with them, and even Cynder and Ember were even there." Flarena said.

It was true, Cynder and Ember were by Spyro and Flame, talking to her. Carrol snorted, and snarled barring his teeth at Flarena, he was not happy!

"I wasn't talking about them. I meant Blaze!" Carrol said.

"What happened between you and Blaze?" Flarena asked, getting up and walking to him, still bleeding from her snout.

"You and him used to be best friends, and it shattered! What happened? Please, tell me." Flarena pleaded of him.

When he noticed the wounds he created, and heard her plea he sighed. His blue eyes showed sorrow as he realized what he did, before he nuzzled her cheek gently.

"Forget about mine and Blazes' problem real quick. I'm sorry for hitting you again." Carrol said licking her wounds to stop the bleeding.

Flarena smiled to him, and after he was done, she nuzzled him back, he was still his sweet and caring self when it came to her.

"It's okay. I forgive you. I probably worried you, that's all." Flarena said giving Carrol a small smile.

Carrol smiled back, and kissed her cheek. The two laid down, side by side to get some sleep since tomorrow was a Council meeting.

**Next day-Council room:** Flarena, Spyro, Cynder, and Carrol walked into the room. They had grown into fine, well teenager's, and even though Spyro and Cynder weren't part of Council, they were allowed at the Council meeting. The Council had talked to them about making a spot in Council, but Spyro with Cynder told them to forget it. Carrol was possibly to take Cyril's place, but the Council was growing suspicious of him. Flarena was getting wounds every two days during the night, and the only one in the room with her at night was Carrol.

"Alright, let us begin. As you know there have been reports of weak attacks on some villages. Correct?" Terrador asked and they all nodded.

"Okay, well the attacks have gotten stronger, to where some villages have been completely destroyed." Terrador said sadly, the others eyes widened in horror.

"WHAT?!" Flarena and Cynder said shocked, while the others went pale.

"Yes. The report's say that a black dragon has been attacking the village." Terrador said and Cynder was confused.

As far as she was concerned, she was the only black dragon/dragoness alive. Was there another like her out there? Was there another black dragon that she could relate to?

"The report's also say that he can transform into many different colored dragons, so we suspect the black dragon form, is his strongest form." Terrador said.

"Flarena...could it be?" Cynder said looking to her.

"I believe so. There's a feeling in my gut saying it was that dragon we saw when we were kids." Flarena said back.

"You've met him?" Terrador asked worried.

"Yes, but he saw us and ran away. I'm guess we scared him off." Flarena said.

"Alright. As far as the report's that's all we have. There's not much else. Tomorrow, we shall form a strategy to defeat this...creature." Terrador said and left.

"Let's go Cynder." Flarena said as her and Cynder left.

The two made plans yesterday to spend that day together. Spyro and Carrol watched them leave and sighed, guess they would spend the day with Flame and Ember.

**With Cynder and Flarena:** Flarena and Cynder went to get some dragon fruit, after eating about three each, they left for a meadow, but when they got there, and shadow ball hit Flarena in the back.

"What the hell?!" Flarena shouted as Cynder turned around.

"Flarena, are you okay?" She asked, looking at Flarenas' back.

"Yeah, but something got me in the back." Flarena said, only to show a burn mark from a shadow ball.

They looked around, and saw a shaded dragon sitting in a tree, he looked quite young.

"Who're you?! Were you the one who hit my friend?!" Cynder shouted.

_'Wait, that feeling!'_ Flarena thought and pushed Cynder before a chain ball hit that spot.

"What?!" Cynder said as a green dragon came from the tree, and transformed into a black dragon.

"Ah, you two. So, we meet again." he said in the voice of a ten year old boy.

"What do you want? Who are you?" Flarena asked as her with Cynder, circled with the male dragon.

"HAH! Nothing, but you two seem quite powerful. You were able to sense when I was about to attack, and you were strong enough to stand my shadow breath, it's nice to see that." the dragon said.

"What do you want?!" Cynder commanded, her green eyes menacing.

"I want you two to join me." he said simply, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"WHAT?!" Cynder and Flarena both said shocked.

"Don't say anything yet, just listen, and think about it. You two are powerful, and you Cynder, were once a follower of Malefor." he said.

Cynder growled at him, pain in her eyes at remembering her past. She didn't like how this dragon knew of her past, and it scared her.

"You, Flarena, are the only female Council, and the daughter of Ignitus. Knowing that, all dragons will not harm you, in fear of hurting Ignitus in heaven." he said, and she glared at him.

"How dare you bring those memories up! And how do you know our names?" Flarena said, snarling.

"Oh, there's no need for you to know that. But, how about it? Would you two like to join me?" he asked, his brown eyes shining in hope.

"HELL NO!" Cynder and Flarena chorused and blew fire and fear at him, knocking him back.

"You'll regret that decision." he said and blew fear at them.

"What?" Cynder said as she got hit by her own attack.

"Cynder! AH!" Flarena said, but got hit with a chain ball as he turned into a green dragon.

"I'm surprised you two survived one of my stronger attacks...rather interesting. As I wish to see what will happen next, I will stated this: I'm a shape-shifter, and can transform into anyone, and anything I wish. Come after me if you dare." the dragon said, and then he left.


	2. Chapter 2

Later, at the temple, both Cynder and Flarena woke up in the nursery part of the temple. Groaning, Flarena shifted a bit, and fully opened her eyes.

"What?" Flarena questioned looking around.

"Thank the ancestor's your okay." Carrol said coming over, entering her field of vision.

"Are you alright, aren't you?" he asked, double checking her.

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah." Flarena said as Carrol helped her up.

"Cynder, are you okay?!" Spyro asked her as he got to her.

"Hm? Yeah...I...should be fine." Cynder said a grunted as she got up.

"Fuck that dragon!" Flarena said growling as she noticed the bandages around her abdomen, and around Cynders' body also.

"I need to let the Council know about this." Flarena said and left as Carrol, Spyro, and Cynder followed.

**Council room:** When Flarena got there, she looked around and saw Terrador speaking with the Council.

"Flarena and Cynder should be okay soon." Terrador said to Volteer and Cyril who nodded with sigh's of relief.

"I'm already up." Flarena said and they turned to her.

"Thank the Ancestor's your alright Flarena, and Cynder." Terrador said as Cynder, Spyro, and Carrol came in also.

"I got some information on this...dragon. He's actually a shapeshifter." Flarena said, her red eyes showing confusion, never having heard of them.

"Shapeshifter? I thought their race was wiped out in the dragon realm's." Volteer said, his yellows eyes thoughtful.

"Same here. I could've sworn Malefor wiped them all out, seeing as he said they were a threat." Cyril said, his blue eyes worried.

"Agreed, but some must've escaped somehow." Terrador said sighing.

"This isn't good Terrador. As Malefor had said long ago, Shapeshifter's here in the realm's are extremely dangerous." Cyril said, his body tense in worry.

"I know!" Terrador growled out, his green eyes showing annoyance...why was one still around?

"Why are they so dangerous Terrador?" Flarena asked, her red eyes showing curiosity.

"Because when they take the form of something, or someone, they gain that power. If this Shapeshifter could transform into Malefor, he'd be just as strong as Malefor. Maybe stronger if he survived Malefor and was a follower of Malefor." Terrador said worried.

"Cynder, this is bad. It really was him." Flarena said, looking at her dragoness friend.

"Yeah, I believe it now." Cynder said growling.

"You encountered him again?" Volteer asked, shocked.

"Yeah, but it wasn't exactly a nice encounter. He gave us these wounds." Flarena said growling also.

"At least we know how he attacks. He waits for his prey, staying undetected, and then strike's." Cynder said, thinking back to their attack.

"Yeah, I agree there. When didn't even sense him when he attacked." Flarena said, looking at her wounds.

Spyro and Carrol sighed, looked at each other, and nodded as they began to leave. They had something to take care of.

"Where are you two going?" Cynder asked, green eyes showing suspicion

"To find this dragon." Spyro said and before Cynder or Flarena could stop them, they were gone.

"Grrr, let's go Cynder." Flarena said but Terrador stopped them.

"Let Volteer and Cyril got get them. You two still need to heal." Terrador said and Flarena groaned while Cynder sighed, even as the two mentioned Council Member's left.

**With Spyro and Carrol:** Spyro and Carrol were in the meadow looking for the dragon that attacked Flarena and Cynder. The saw a black dragon laying by the pond in the meadow. The dragon must've sensed them, because he stood up and turned to them.

"Well, you certainly are young." Carrol said growling at him.

"Yeah, so what? Wait...I know you two. You're Spyro and Carrol aren't you?" the dragon said walking toward them.

"How do you know our names?" Spyro demanded, a little unnerved at how this dragon knew them.

"It's quite obvious with you Spyro. I mean, you're known far and wide, Legendary Purple dragon. Yet you Carrol, I know you cause I've seen you around the village before." he said, smirking in arrogance.

Carrol growled low, and Spyro looked at him in suspicion, he didn't know about this. Is that why Carrol left him, Ember, and Flame early? To go into the village and do nothing? No, something wasn't right with Carrol, and now Spyro felt it. Carrol was doing something behind their backs, yet, what it was, even Spyro didn't know. Spyro turned back to the dragon who smirked.

"It's none of your business what I do outside the temple." Carrol snarled to the dragon, but the dragon just smirked at them.

"We're going to get payback for what you did to Cynder, and Flarena!" Spyro said crouching down.

"Cynder and Flarena? Oh, you mean Cynder, the dark demon dragoness from Malefor; and the only Council dragoness Flarena from earlier." he said smirking at their shocked face's.

"How dare you!" Spyro said getting angered that the dragon called Cynder a demon.

"Yes, I remember them now. I offered them to join me, but since they didn't I attacked them, hoping to change their minds. I suspect their changing their minds right now." the dragon said, hoping what he said at the end was true.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Carrol said crouching down also.

"HAH! Kill me? A dark dragon? A follower of Malefor." he said and they both froze.

If he was a follower of Malefor, and could transform, then that meant he could become as strong as Malefor, and possibly stronger.

"Come on Spyro! Let's get this guy before he becomes another Malefor!" Carrol said growling.

"I agree! Let's go!" Spyro said as him and Carrol attacked the dragon as the dragon only smirked at how naive they were.

**Later-Night time:** Cynder and Flarena ran to the nursery with Volteer and Cyril who had Carrol and Spyro on their backs. Carrol and Spyro were in worse condition than Flarena and Cynder, both who still had wrappings. When they got to Carrol and Spyro earlier, both Spyro and Carrol were bleeding and probably had a broken bone. It seemed as though Spyro toke most of the attacks, and it was probably because he was a purple dragon. Flarena and Cynder both knew it was the dragon they encountered earlier, and when they got to the nursery Cynder and Flarena looked at each other, and sighed. What were they gonna do?

"Cynder...we have to stop him." Flarena said and Cynder looked at her.

"We have to stop that dragon before he causes more damage. We know he can transform, and we know he can defeat anyone, but he didn't kill us. We have something to where he doesn't want to hurt us." Flarena said.

"Yeah, I noticed. He went full out on Spyro and Carrol, probably hoping to kill them." Cynder said as she walked to Spyros' bed, hoping he got better soon.

"He was probably hoping to get us into depression so we would join him." Flarena said growling at that idea, and then she walked toward Carrols' bed, and Cynder nudged Spyro gently as a tear slid down her face.

"Get better Spyro. We're gonna get revenge for you two...for both you and Carrol." Cynder said and left to prepare, forgetting about the pain around her abdomen.

"Get better soon Carrol. Wait for my return, and if I shall not return, don't follow my passing. I'll get revenge, for both you and Spyro." Flarena said and left, a tear leaving her eye that hit the floor, and right before Flarena exited the door, and voice spoke.

"F-Fl...ar...e-ena..." the voice said and Flarena turned around to see Spyro motioning her over with his tail, so Flarena ran over to him and stood by his bed.

"What?" Flarena asked softly, not wanting to awaken Carrol.

"We figured out some stuff from the dragon. His name is Tom, so it'll be easier to pick him out, after all he is a dark dragon that can transform, and besides him being black, the only other black dragon is Cynder." Spyro said and coughed.

"Also, he's follower from Malefor, so be careful. Please, let Cynder know this." Spyro said, knowing what they were going to do...but wishing they wouldn't.

"Okay, now go back to sleep so you and Carrol can rest." Flarena said gently forcing Spyro to lay his head down and sleep.

After Flarena was sure he was asleep, she ran out the door, ripped her bandages off, and followed Cynder. When she spotted Cynder waiting for her, Flarena stopped by her.

"Spyro and Carrol *puff* found out *huff puff* some *huff* some things about *puff* that dragon." Flarena said between pants.

"Like what?" Cynder asked Flarena, and Flarena took a deep breath, catching her breath.

"The dragons name is Tom. He's also a follower of Malefor, so you might know him. That also might explain why he knew you." Flarena said after catching her breath.

"I don't remember him, but I should've known. Anyways, let's get ready to go." Cynder said stretching her wings with Flarena.


	3. Chapter 3

"WAIT!" two voice's shouted, causing Cynder and Flarena turned around, and saw Flame and Ember come into view.

"Where do you think you two are going?" Ember asked, worry in her blue eyes.

"To find a dragon called Tom. It's the same dragon that attacked me, Flarena, Carrol, and Spyro." Cynder said turning around.

"You two? Alone?!" Flame said worried, concern and shock in his red eyes.

"Shouldn't you take a Council Member with you?" Ember asked, walking closer to them.

"I am a Council Member." Flarena said, a slight snarl on her lips...she still didn't take to well to Ember.

"No, not like that. I mean an adult Council member, Like Terrador, Volteer, Cyril. Heck, maybe even the Chronicler!" Ember said, panicked about them being on their own.

"Ember, Flame, listen, me and Flarena know what this dragon is like. He'll do anything to win, and we know how he attacks. He's cheap, will use any form to win, and he can probably transform into Malefor. He's a follower of Malefor so we don't want anyone else going with us. Two dragon's death is better than several, we don't want more death's than necessary." Cynder said, her emerald green eyes showing determination.

"But-!" Ember was cut off but Flame, who tapped her shoulder.

"Ember let them do this. All we can do is stay here, and pray to the Ancestor's that they will be alright." Flame said, his eyes showing understanding.

"Alright, but be careful." Ember said to the two dragonesses.

"We will. Oh, Flame, Ember." Flarena said getting their attention.

"Help nurse Spyro and Carrol back to health, please. We won't be around to do that, so take our place." Flarena said, worry for her two friends evident.

"Okay, but you better come back. Both of you!" Ember said, seriousness in her voice.

"So don't go getting yourself killed." Flame said, and Ember stepped on his foot, causing him to yelp in pain.

"Don't worry, we'll do our best to come back." Flarena said as her and Cynder left.

**With Tom:** The black dragon sighed to himself, bored out of his mind. Nothing interesting was happening, but that changed when, suddenly, a small group of grublin's appeared.

"Do you bring any interesting new's?" the black dragon, known as Tom asked the group.

"Yes, apparently two dragonesses are heading this way." a grublin said, his voice out of breath.

"Two dragonesses? Show me!" Tom said and the crystal in the grublin's head showed a scene of a black dragoness and red dragoness flying from the temple.

"Flarena and Cynder? Well, this is interesting. Stop them at all cost's, even if they are coming this way to join me, stop them. Give them a challenge." Tom said, and they nodded as they left.

"I highly doubt they're coming to join me, but if they are, then FINALLY! I will have the two best dragonesses by my side. Heck, I could even make them my mate's." Tom said with a wicked laugh.

"Of course, I'd make them my mates when I'm older. I'm still a kid after all." Tom said and laid back down.

**Next day:** Cynder and Flarena landed in the shade of a tree, and growled. Where were these fire balls coming from? They moved behind another tree, as the tree they were just behind caught on fire. They saw a red male dragon shooting fire balls at them, and they avoided another one shot at them.

"Cynder, you go around from behind, while I distract his attention. Okay?" Flarena said to Cynder.

"Okay, just don't get killed." Cynder said as she ran to the left, and Flarena toward the dragon.

The dragon didn't notice the diversion, so he shot fire balls at Flarena, unknown Cynder was behind him. That was until he was pushed down by Cynder, his fire breathing stopping, and Flarena with Cynder keeping him down.

"What is your problem?! Here we are passing by, and you attack us after we've done nothing to you!" Flarena said.

"You attacking my village is a problem." the dragon said looking at Cynder.

"Your dark power's nearly killed me and my wife." he said, growling menacingly.

Cynder backed up off of him, and Flarena stood protective in front of her. Flarena would not take someone hurting her friend, and she bared her fangs at the adult fire dragon before her.

"Cynders' changed, and by order of the Council I forbid you to attack me further." Flarena said, her red eyes showing protectiveness.

The dragon huffed at her, and then two other's came out. A adult female green dragon, and a smaller green and red dragon.

"Honey, what's going on?" the female said then saw Cynder and gasped.

"What is she doing here?" the female said and covered her child with her wings, causing Cynder looked down upset, and Flarena growled at them.

"SHE HAS CHANGED SO SHUT UP!" Flarena shouted at them.

"Spyro saved her from the darkness. She is no longer evil! Why can't you all understand that?!" Flarena said making the male sigh.

"As a demon, she destroyed our village, and nearly killed Nara." the male said, bringing his wife, Nara closer to him.

"She was being controlled by Malefor, understand that!" Flarena ordered, she was tired of all this judgement.

"I didn't mean to hurt any of you. I wasn't in my right mind. I'm sorry for the damage I've caused." Cynder said bowing.

The male and female both sighed as Nara uncovered her child. The small green dragon looked at Flarena and Cynder. She walked toward Cynder as Cynder looked at the baby girl, and the young dragoness rubbed up against Cynders' fore-leg's. Cynder stared in shock at the young dragoness and then looked at Flarena.

"Is that your hatchling?" Flarena asked, turning to the adult's.

"Yes, she's the only offspring we have, and her name is Ferena. If you really are of the council, and you have changed Cynder, I don't mind you being around her." the adult male said.

"Oh Cartor, calm down. I really don't think they'd hurt her. Ferena has a way of knowing who's good and who's bad. She'll cry around bad dragon's/dragonesses, and rub up against good dragon's/dragonesses." Nara said, a knowing smile on her face.

"Alright." Cartor, the adult said and laid down.

"She's so young and beautiful." Cynder said in awe at the baby girl.

"I agree there." Flarena said leaning her head down and Ferena rubbed against Flarenas' snout making Flarena giggle.


	4. Chapter 4

Ferena climbed onto her head and Flarena brought her head up and sat down. Ferena laid between Flarenas' horns and Flarena smiled, and Holy Ancestor's, Ferena was adorable. Suddenly Flarena and Cynder felt a chill go down their spines, they had nearly forgotten about their mission with Tom.

"We need to hurry, and leave Flarena. We still have a mission to do." Cynder said, reminding Flarena.

"Right." Flarena said, and laid her head down so Ferena could get off.

After Ferena got off, Flarena raised her head, and then Ferena coughed, but when Ferena did and huge flame came from her mouth.

"HOLY SMOKES!" Flarena said and jumped out of the way, and the fire ball hit a tree totally destroying it.

"Talk about close call. So, I take it she's a fire and earth dragoness?" Cynder asked the parents coming toward Flarena.

"Yes. She is the daughter of an earth dragoness, and a fire dragon after all." Nara said, looking at Ferena in adoration.

"True I guess. Anyways, I have a question. Have any of you seen a black dragon? Not dragoness, but dragon." Flarena asked.

"A black dragon? Oh, yes, in fact I have. He was flying west toward an abandoned cave." Cartor said, thinking back to a few days ago.

This caused Flarena and Cynder looked at each other in alarm. Abandoned cave? That could be were Malefor had been locked up!

"Thanks!" Flarena said as her and Cynder ran off toward the cave.

**Flying toward the cave:** Flarena and Cynder were in a battle right now. Fighting a few grublin's and both were already beaten bad, having been fighting grublin's non-stop.

"Where are these things coming from?!" Cynder asked as she blew her shadow at a grublin.

"I have no idea, and I really don't care. GRAH! So long as we can try to find a way and pass through." Flarena said slicing a grublin in half.

Flarena saw a gap, grabbed Cynder, and flew through the gap, then flew under the flock going toward the water, and slowly getting in it. The grublins didn't dare move toward the water, knowing if they did, they would drown.

"That proves them right." Cynder said and swam off with Flarena.

Once they knew they were far enough away, they got out of the water, and flew off. Cynder and Flarena were both panting at this point, knowing that they would need rest to continue their search, they found a cave and toke refuge in it. Flarena being the one hurt the most was unable to sleep.

**Morning:** When morning came Cynder woke up to a low growl coming from the cave. She looked around and saw Flarena growling at the cave entrance. Standing at the foot of the cave, was a group of grublins cowering in fear.

"Flarena?" Cynder asked, worried.

"Not now." Flarena said demonically, not realizing how her voice sounded.

"Flarena, what's wrong?!" Cynder asked, seeing as how the grublins were frozen to their spot.

Flarena suddenly blew dark fire at the grublins, hitting them and Cynder backed up. What the hell was going on? That's when it hit Cynder. The wounds, the sudden appearance, the dark presence above them, it all made since. Was Flarena getting affected by the dark force around them?

"Flarena, snap out of it." Cynder said getting in front of her.

"How about you step aside so I can finish those grublins off?" Flarena said pushing Cynder aside and killing the grublins.

"Flarena, calm down. In your rage, you won't be able to fight Tom." Cynder said and Flarena turned toward her, eyes glowing yellow.

Suddenly her scales darkened in color, turning from red to a dark blood red, her eyes glowed orange in hatred, the yellow and red mixing. Cynder backed up, frightened by this sight of Flarena, Cynder didn't want to harm Flarena, but if need be, she would fight back.

"Flarena, calm down and think about what is going on around you!" Cynder shouted and Flarena stopped mid stride toward her, but then continued, and Flarena growled at Cynder.

"I don't need to think. JUST KILL!" Flarena shouted, before breathing out black flames at Cynder.

Cynder dodged the best she could, trying not to get hit, hoping she could possibly break Flarena free from the dark forces.

**With Tom:** Tom watched the gem he was looking through with interest. Flarena was certainly in a dark form, and possibly his new puppet if he tries to capture her in this form. Tom sent grublins to get her, and gave them a black gem.

"Put this on her, and it'll put her in my control." Tom said, smirking as the grublins left.

**With Cynder and Flarena:** Cynder pushed Flarena back, before she took a few steps back herself.

"Please Flarena, wake up!" Cynder asked getting scared.

Flarena didn't seem to hear her as grublins came toward them. Flarena went to attack them, but that gave them a chance to slip the gem around her neck. Flarena looked at it, and her eyes widened as electricity buzzed around her shocking her. Flarena didn't go back to normal though and Cynder watched in horror, frozen as her best friend, who was like a sister to her, get tortured like that. Suddenly the electricity stopped, and Flarena heard a voice.

**_'Kill her!'_** The voice said and Flarena looked at Cynder and attacked her.

"FLARENA!" Cynder shouted, shocked, and attacked Flarena back.

"Flarena, wake up!" Cynder demanded, but nothing worked.

"FLARENA PLEASE!" Cynder said but Flarena stopped, and flew off, Cynder right behind her.

"FLARENA! WAIT!" Cynder shouted, trying to keep up with her.

Flarena stopped, and turned toward Cynder. Cynder was worried, and suddenly knew why. Flarena blew black fire at Cynder and Cynder dodged it, then flew upwards, and blew black fire at Flarena also.

"Flarena, snap out of it!" Cynder yelled.

When Flarena blew fear at her and Cynder dodged it, she sighed and looked at Flarena again.

"I didn't want to do this but you give me no choice." Cynder said as she readied her fury.

Flarena sped at her to stop her, but it was too late. Cynder had her fury charged up, and she blew it at Flarena, hitting Flarena dead on, and when Cynder stopped her fury breath, she noticed Flarena was still flying, extremely hurt, and extremely weakened.

"Flarena..." Cynder said worried again.

Suddenly Flarena flew off the way she was going before, and Cynder followed behind to keep her safe.


	5. Chapter 5

Flarena landed in a small cave, and walked toward the center, and bowed. Cynder stood outside the cave, and saw a black dragon smirking at Flarena. It was the dragon-kid from before, and he jumped down from the perch he was on and walked toward Flarena. Flarena rose when he stood before her and he motioned for her to follow him. She followed him and stood before him as he perched himself on the small looking chair he was in, and suddenly he shape-shifted into a human. He had short, straight black hair, with brown eyes, and he smiled at Flarena.

"Well, have you come to join me Flarena?" Tom asked her, smirking.

"Yes." Flarena said monotonously.

"I see. Well, then...I bound you by..." someone interrupted Toms' chant.

"STOP!" Cynder said coming in.

Tom glared at her as he stood, and Flarena began growling. Tom noticed the gem around Flarenas' neck was starting to react to her emotion's so he smiled.

"Flarena...I order you to kill Cynder!" Tom said.

Flarena jumped down before Cynder, still in her dark form, and Cynder gulped taking a step back. The grublins came in, and stopped above Flarena. Flarena readied her dark fire, and blew it at Cynder. Cynder jumped back, and blew fear out, but Flarena retorted with her own fear attack. Flarena stopped and flew upward to avoid the attack, and then landed. Cynder spit poison at Flarena, and hit her chest, but then Flarena composed herself and attacked Cynder with her claws and teeth. Cynder bite Flarena around the leg, and Flarena bite around Cynders' neck, causing Cynder let go instantly when Flarena bit her. Flarena kept her jaws around Cynders' neck, and Cynder tried to release her jaws.

_'It's...getting harder t-to...breathe.'_ Cynder thought, lowering her head.

Her eyes fluttering, and her vision blurring, her hearing was weak also, because she could barely make out what Tom was saying. Cynder suddenly remembered that Spyro would be waiting for her, and so would the others. Cynder broke free from Flarenas' grasp.

"WHAT?!" Tom called out shocked.

"Flarena, I don't know what's wrong with you...but...YOU NEED TO SNAP OUT OF IT!" Cynder shouted, and hit Flarena in the side with her tail.

Flarena growled, and then Cynder hit Flarenas' muzzle with her claws, and Flarena froze. Carrol...he was slowly surfacing to her mind. Suddenly she remembered when Carrol hit her. Flarena turned toward Cynder, and built up her fury, shocking Cynder. Could every dragon use fury? Suddenly Flarena shot it out Cynder, and Cynder blocked it. Cynder charged at Flarena, and bit her around the neck, causing Flarena to cry out in pain. As Flarena tried to get Cynder to let go Tom just watched with a smirk. Once Flarena went down, Cynder would be next. Suddenly memories surfaced back to Flarenas' mind. Meeting everyone, traveling with Spyro and Cynder; Spyro and Cynder admitting their feelings; her and Carrol admitting their feelings; and Ember with Flame admitting their feelings. Her father's death, Carrol and Blaze fighting, and everything else. Suddenly tears came from her eyes, as one dragon surfaced in her mind. Her father Ignitus, and the words he told her when she was young.

**_"I will always be with you my daughter, for I am always in your heart, and if one I day I shall pass, always remember I am here for you, my daughter Flarena."_** Flarena broke from Cynder, the gem around her neck breaking into piece's.

"What?!" Tom yelled out shocked.

"Flarena?" Cynder asked cautiously, in case Flarena was still under control.

Flarena turned to Cynder with tears in her eyes, going from her dark form, back to normal.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Flarena said, and Cynder smiled.

"It's alright, now lets get him." Cynder said and Flarena nodded.

Flarena and Cynder closed their eyes, building up their fury again, and planning to use it against Tom, and they shot it at Tom, hitting him. Tom began chuckling as he stood up, laughing at them.

"Wow, you really think that hurts? Lets see how you fare against my father!" Tom said, and began transforming into Malefor.

Flarena and Cynder backed up as Tom transformed into Malefor, and when he was done, he stood in front of them laughing.

"It seems as though my son is smart." Malefor said, his yellow eyes showing malice.

"Cynder, is that Malefor, or Tom?" Flarena asked, backing up slightly.

"It's Tom transformed as Malefor, but Malefor actually speaking. See the gem around his neck?" Cynder said.

For the first time, Flarena toke notice of the gem, and gasped. Was Malefor talking through it?

"It seems we actually have a chance also. Malefor is weaker since it's not really him, and it seems as though he can't use all elements. He can only use fire, ice, electricity, and earth, just like Spyro." Cynder said.

"It's because Tom knows those elements really well." Flarena guessed, red eyes now showing confidence.

"Yep." Cynder said smiling, knowing they really did have a chance.

Flarena and Cynder ran at Malefor with the intent of defeating him, knowing no words needed to be spoken, but that he needed to be defeated. Cynder jumped on his back, as Flarena blew fire at him from the front, and Cynder bite down on his back, shooting poison out, poisoning his wound.

"Curse you!" Malefor said as he swiped at Flarena, who jumped back.

He grabbed Cynder and slammed her into the ground making Flarena gasp. Cynder got up, and shot fear with Flarena, Malefor got hit, and kept backing up, as they kept blowing fear at him. Cynder switched to Shadow, as Flarena switched to fire. Cynder then switched to wind, breathing it at Malefor, who needed to sink his claws into the ground to stop from moving. Flarena switched to fear again, making Malefor gasp, and then Cynder switched to poison. Malefor jumped back after the attack hit him, and suddenly everything went white. When the light subsided, it showed Tom panting as he glared at them.

"I'll finish you myself!" he yelled out as he destroyed the crystal.


	6. Chapter 6

Tom transformed into a black dragon, but the thing was, it looked like Spyro. Cynder backed up at first, thinking it really was Spyro, but then remembered Spyro was at the temple, resting, or maybe full healed. Cynder stood her ground again with Flarena, and Flarena looked at her.

"Let's finish this Cynder." Flarena said, glowing purple.

"Yeah, let's finish it." Cynder said, as glowing purple.

Cynder and Flarena closed their eyes, building up their Fury as the image of their parents appeared. Ignitus inside Flarena, and Cynders' mother inside Cynder, as though they stood by Flarena and Cynder as ghost's, and one thought in their minds.

**_"We were part of darkness, we broke from the darkness, and now we fight the darkness!"_** They thought and shot their fury at Tom, hitting him.

Tom screamed in pain as his body shook from the impact. When the fury attack subsided, Tom was laying down as Cynder and Flarena walked toward him and looked down at him. Flarena shoot fire at him, as Cynder shoot her shadow out at him, and before long, he was dead. Cynder and Flarena looked at each other and smiled, knowing each one was hurt, as if the scars on them didn't prove that already; but happy that they had destroyed a threat. The two left the cave, heading to the temple.

**Temple:** Spyro and Carrol were pacing back and forth at the entrance to the temple. Ember and Flame had told them when they had awoken, a week ago, that Cynder and Flarena had left a long time ago. As far as they were concerned they were out for three whole weeks, this was the fourth week, and they were up waiting for Cynder and Flarena. Suddenly Sparx saw someone familiar.

"Hey guys, who is that?" Sparx asked, catching everyone's attention.

Spyro and Carrol looked his way, and saw two dragon's heading their way, but when they got closer they saw it was Flarena, and Cynder, both looked worn out. They landed beside them as Carrol, and Spyro welcomed them back.

"Thank goodness your...well...maybe not alright, but at least back." Spyro said nuzzling Cynder, and kissing her cheek.

"Glad you came back, Flarena." Carrol said and kissed her cheek, and then Spyro looked at Flarena and hugged her.

"Glad to see you back in one piece." Spyro said, letting her go.

"Thanks." Flarena said, obviously tired, but happy to be back.

Carrol was angry on the inside, but he didn't show it. Carrol hugged Cynder happy she was back also because if she didn't Spyro, Flarena, Council, Ember, Flame, Blaze and even him would be sad. It was a happy reunion as they celebrated Flarenas' and Cynders' return with everyone, and had a fun night. The Council was extremely happy to see the two safe and sound back home.

"Yeah, and that's how it was." Flarena said, after explaining the story.

"Why does it seem like your hiding something?" Flame asked, curiosity in his eyes and voice.

"I ain't hiding anything." Flarena said nervously.

"Whatever, anyways who's this Ferena dragoness?" Ember asked, eager to hear more about a hatchling.

"Oh, just the most adorable dragoness you'll meet. She was so cute." Cynder said with a smile, when suddenly everyone yawned and Terrador chuckled at them all.

"Okay, it seems as though everyone is sleepy. So I suggest we all go to our rooms to get some sleep." Terrador said.

They all nodded and Ember with Flame went to their room; as Flarena and Carrol went to their room; and as Spyro and Cynder went to theirs. Carrol laid down, and Flarena rested her head on his fore paws as he rested his head on hers, Spyro and Cynder following suit in their rooms. Now that Tom was gone, another threat was gone, and now they could live in peace.


End file.
